Tattoos
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan get married.


**Tattoos**

**Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan get married.**

**~?~?~?~**

The Zombie Duo was silent as they trudged through the soggy ground on the borders of Ame. As usual, Kakuzu took lead while Hidan followed behind closely; they were on a bounty mission again for Akatsuki. For once, Hidan was silent, more content than anything; Hidan had been particularly pleasant to him that morning.

Hidan jumped as his hand was suddenly grabbed. He looked up and his eyes met Kakuzu's, which were more expressive than usual.

"Nani?" Hidan asked blankly.

"I want to do something with you," Kakuzu said bluntly.

Hidan snorted. "Since when did you begin warning me?" he asked without humor, trying to pull his hand away.

For more than a year, Kakuzu and Hidan have been lovers in secret, not even allowing the Akatsuki to know. It was vital when you lived in a ninja world as a bounty hunter and a crazy, sadistic zealot. Despite being 'immortal', they weren't willing to risk it.

Kakuzu held fast to Hidan. "Not that," he replied emotionlessly. "There is something in Kusa that I want you to see."

Deciding to give his lover the benefit of the doubt, Hidan complied with a nod. Kakuzu nodded back before he began to walk in the opposite direction of where they were going; still holding Hidan's hand. Hidan remained hushed as the hours went by walking, silently wondering what his lover wanted to show him. It made him even more curious as the whole time; Kakuzu continued to hold his hand, pumping a steady stream of warm and loving chakra, which he bemusedly returned. Finally, the stopped somewhere and Hidan didn't know what to think.

Not twenty feet from them was a dingy, wooden shack that looked like it could collapse in any second. Hidan glanced at the sun's position and rolled his eyes with a sigh; three hours of walking for this?

"What is it?" he asked dryly.

Kakuzu's gripped his hand tighter. "It's a genjutsu," he murmured quietly, not taking his eyes off the shack. "Under it is a tattoo parlor that only operates at night."

Hidan frowned; well that explained the lateness. "And why are we here?"

Kakuzu didn't answer the way he expected. "Back in time, when I was still loyal to Taki," he began, "It was dangerous for powerful shinobi to get married or have families lest their enemies kill their loved ones. To keep it a secret, instead of having a big wedding or a ring; they get a tattoo to symbolize their love and longevity."

Hidan froze, his eyes widening. "Wait, you don't mean-."

Hidan gasped as suddenly, Kakuzu was kneeling in front of him; holding his hands tightly. Hidan got so lost in Kakuzu's dazzling eyes and he couldn't breathe.

"Hidan," Kakuzu spoke quietly. "I know we fight a lot, and that we can both be stubborn as hell but I know that we are also inseparable. We've always had each other's backs and I knew the moment you took that sword for me that you were the one. I love you and I want to marry you. I know this isn't ideal but-."

Kakuzu was interrupted as Hidan fell to his knees; ripping his mask down and kissing him soundly. No more words were spoken aloud, just through actions as they passionately showed their love. Kakuzu's fingers were weaved through Hidan's usually bullet-proof hair and Hidan was tugging on the stitches of Kakuzu's neck.

Kakuzu pulled away breathlessly. "I love you," another kiss, "I love you so much."

"Love you more," Hidan replied just as winded.

Suddenly someone walked out the parlor, a civilian woman wearing loose black clothing. She was very careful as she looked around for anyone watching. She looked Kakuzu in the eye.

"Shikage*-san," she called quietly.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan up, kissing his knuckles lovingly.

"*Death Shadow?" Hidan asked in confusion.

"Alias," Kakuzu murmured in reply. "Let's go."

Kakuzu led Hidan to the shop and by the time it was midnight, they both had their tattoos. Hidan chose to put his on the back of his left calf; it was a beautiful Chinese, emerald dragon with gold whiskers and red accents. To the human eye, it was just an intricate tattoo, however to those who knew, every stray gold scale came together to say 'Not mine'. It was short for 'my soul and body are not my own'.

Kakuzu's tattoo was a bit more hidden but also more meaningful; placed under his shirt, over his heart, his real heart. It was an albino, furious-looking panther, with silver fur and magenta eyes; coming from Kakuzu's chest. Under it was unhidden kanji that said 'Piss off!'; Hidan's short version of 'this is mine, get your own'.

From that day forth, Hidan and Kakuzu were married and nothing could separate them. Not an orange jinjuriki, nor a smart-ass shadow brat. They'd always be.

It was in a hotel room, that Hidan and Kakuzu finally ended their day.

Hidan sighed happily as he lounged on Kakuzu's chest. "Mine," he purred, kissing the miser's tattoo.

Kakuzu chuckled, rubbing Hidan's back. "Yours," he agreed, then promptly smacked Hidan's tattoo.

Hidan reacted instantly. "That hurts asshole!" he barked.

Kakuzu chuckled again. "Good," he replied and sealed it with a kiss.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I got that idea once from a story about Ibiki and Sakura being a couple, the author is: theRoseandtheDagger. She had a series of them featuring their romance from beginning, middle, and the family years with kids. I recommend her because she writes Ibiki with a lot of passion and I love it.**


End file.
